


"Thanks, Frankie"

by GALEXY



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (implied) stripper Gerard Way, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Danger Days Era (sort of), I never thought I'd write MCR porn but then this happened., Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors to Friends to Lovers, Nervous Frank Iero, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALEXY/pseuds/GALEXY
Summary: Not all of Gerard’s outfit consisted of skin-tight pants. Sometimes he wore short and tight dresses with fishnets to show off the curves of his legs. Other times he wore dress pants with a tie loosened so that the collar of his shirt revealed the pale dip of his throat. Skirts or pants, heels or boots, Gerard was undeniably pretty.It made Frank’s mouth go dry as if he’d swallowed a bowl of cotton.ORThe one where Frank and Gerard are neighbors, and Frank doesn't know how to talk to him.





	"Thanks, Frankie"

“So, it’s a one bedroom.” The landlord had a clipboard against his waist. “We take care of the gas, but the electricity and water bill is on you.”  
Frank had both hands in his pockets as he followed through the apartment. “Rent and bills is due on the fifteenth. No building curfew, but no excessive noise after midnight or before ten a.m.”  
Frank nodded.  
“You can’t use nails and you can’t paint the walls.” The landlord pushed the bathroom door open. “Security deposit and last month’s rent need to be paid before you can move in.”  
“Okay.” Frank smiled, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. “I’ll take it.”  
“Yeah?” he jotted something down on his clipboard. “You want to meet me in the office to sign some paperwork?”  
“Sure.” Frank nodded, taking one last look at the apartment before following the landlord out the door and down the steps.  
“Oh, and one more thing about the place.” The landlord locked the door behind him. “The next-door neighbor is my brother. Try not to pay him too much mind. He likes the attention.”  
Frank didn’t get to ask him what that meant.

 

“Just sign here.” The landlord pointed to a line on the paper work as he flipped through the bills Frank had given him. “You don’t deal drugs or anything, do you?”  
Frank looked up, having scrawled his signature. “No, sir.”  
“Don’t call me ‘Sir’. Just call me Mikey.” The Landlord looked over the papers. “People don’t usually just hand me cash like this, though.”  
Frank shrugged. “I figured it’d be easier that way.”  
“Would ask what your job is, but I don’t care.” Mikey stood. “Alright, Mr. Iero, you’re free to start moving in. Call me if you need anything.” He handed over a set of keys. “Don’t need anything.”

 

It wasn’t long before Frank figured out what Mikey had meant about his neighbor. The first time he saw him, Frank had been bringing up a bag of groceries when he saw the man standing outside the door of the apartment next to his. His lighting red hair hung in his eyes and he wore an impossibly tight pair of red jeans and a holey black and grey striped tank top.  
Frank couldn’t help but gape.  
The man turned and smiled at him, tipping his head and tossing his hair from his eyes. Oh, god, his glittering hazel eyes.  
“Like what you see, sugar?”  
Frank cleared his throat, looking down and trying to hide his blush. “I…um…”  
“You must be the new neighbor my brother mentioned.” The red-haired man stepped closer, nearly in Frank’s personal space. “I’m Gerard, but most people call me Gee.”  
Frank swallowed. “Frank.”  
“Little Frankie. That’s cute.” He smiled. “Perhaps I’ll see you around.”  
He stepped away before Frank could respond. Frank, who was always bouncing off the walls with energy. Frank who was shy, but never nervous like this. Frank was befuddled by his new neighbor.

 

Frank didn’t run into Gerard often, but he could always hear him coming back early in the morning and going late in the evening. Sometimes he’d catch glimpses of the him through the window, smoking on their shared balcony, wind tousling his hair. Frank had been trying to work up the nerve to go out and have a smoke with his gorgeous neighbor.  
The few times they did bump into each other, Gerard would always smile and wave, but something about it felt off about it. Almost as if it were for show.  
Not all of Gerard’s outfit consisted of skin-tight pants. Sometimes he wore short and tight dresses with fishnets to show off the curves of his legs. Other times he wore dress pants with a tie loosened so that the collar of his shirt revealed the pale dip of his throat. Skirts or pants, heels or boots, Gerard was undeniably pretty.  
It made Frank’s mouth go dry as if he’d swallowed a bowl of cotton.

 

Frank was outside smoking a three-a.m. cigarette the next time he spoke to Gerard.  
He was wearing a little leather skirt with a zipper running all the way down his side and a crop top with a black fur draped across his shoulders. Frank nearly dropped his cigarette when Gerard called “Frankie!” as he came up the stairs.  
Frank looked over his shoulder as Gerard sauntered up to him, once again invading his space.  
“This is cute.” Gerard brushed Frank’s lip piercing with his thumb before setting his hand on the rail and coming to stand beside him.  
“Um, Thanks.” Frank blotted out his cigarette.  
“You aren’t going to run away from me, are you?” Gerard looked at him with sultry eyes. “You’ve hardly spoken to me since you moved in.”  
“I just don’t know what to say.” Frank looked down. “Aside from you look really beautiful in literally everything you wear.”  
Gerard offered half a laugh before looking up at the sky. It was then that Frank noticed that Gerard’s eyeliner and makeup was smudged beneath his eyes, almost like he’d been crying.  
“Hey.”  
He down from the stars.  
“Are you okay?”  
Gerard looked back up. “What makes you ask?”  
“You just…” Frank looked back at Gerard. “You look like you’ve been crying is all.”  
Gerard laughed.  
Frank reached into his pocket for a napkin and stepped closer to Gerard, reaching to wipe the stray makeup from the older man’s eyes. Gerard didn’t shy away, just closed his eyes and whispered “Thank you.”  
“So?”  
“Just a rough night.” Gerard gently poked Frank’s nose. “I’ve had better. I’ve had worse.”  
“Just as long as you’re okay.”  
“You made me feel okay.” Gerard smiled before brushing his lips to Frank’s forehead. “Thanks Frankie.”  
“No problem…” Frank felt heat creep into his cheeks as he watched Gerard duck away into his own apartment.

 

Most nights, the sound curfew was clear and Frank slept soundly. Most nights.  
Frank woke up just after one am to some very loud moaning and thunking. At first, Frank rolled his eyes and thought “apartment life”. He rolled to lay on his side, away from the wall where the sounds came from.  
But then the little “ah ah ah ah”s started to sound vaguely familiar. He’d heard that voice before.  
Gerard?  
Frank sat up, moving closer to the wall to listen.  
“Ah~ ah~!” The voice panted, little hitches in the breath. “Ah~!”  
That was definitely Gerard.  
Frank had neighbors in other apartments that were noisy when it came to sex—at least that’s what it sounded like Gerard was up to—but not like this. Whoever was fucking Gerard must’ve been good at it. Or the red head was just an excellent actor.  
Frank closed his eyes laying back in his bed. At first, he tried to ignore the twinge of envy creeping up in his throat. Of course, he’d thought Gerard was pretty, maybe even thought of him when he’d jacked off a few times, but that was it. Whoever was making him let out those little pants and moans, Frank wished it were him instead.  
But the more he thought about it, the more he became painfully hard inside his boxers.  
He could see Gerard laying flush beneath him—sweat glistening down his jaw and his hair all disheveled. His lips swollen from kisses and his thighs tossed lazily on either side of Frank’s hips—maybe one of his heels digging into his lower back—both of them slick with sweat. Frank felt his hand unconsciously slide down his stomach.  
He opened his eyes and shook his head, sitting up.  
No. No, this was weird. Jacking off to a mental image of Gerard was one thing, but doing it while his neighbor was having noisy sex in the room next to him was too much. It didn’t matter if his arousal was growing painful, he just had to get his mind off of it.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped his arms around his knees, attempting to ignore the way his dick pressed against his stomach in this position. He didn’t know where his headphones were. He was going to have to rely on blocking it out mentally.  
Based on the way he just kept getting harder, that wasn’t going to work too well.  
He pressed his back against the wall, leaning his head back but keeping his legs curled against him.  
“Ah~!” Gerard gasped before there was a decisive thunk, like a hand, press into the wall. “Mhm~! Ahn~!”  
Frank felt his nails digging into his palm before he uncurled his legs. His erection screamed for attention. He closed his eyes, letting his hand run down his stomach again and into his boxers.  
Fuck it.

 

Frank hadn’t seen Gerard in over a week, not even through his window. He heard him coming and going, but it was after he’d already climbed into bed for the evening. In a way, he wanted to talk to him, but he didn’t at the same time, the loud-sex-masturbation incident had put him off as of late.  
At one a.m. it was loud again, but this was different. It wasn’t moaning, but yelling. Not sex, fighting.  
Frank sat up in bed, unable to make out the words. They were getting louder, more aggressive. Frank dragged himself from bed. Just in case it got worse.  
Then there was a crash.  
Frank pulled open his bedroom door, certain it was none of his business, but not caring.  
As he opened the front door, a man he didn’t recognize stormed out of Gerard’s apartment. Gerard trailed after him a few steps, but stopped.  
A little silk robe hung off his shoulders, a camisole and a pair of what looked like bike shorts underneath, makeup smudged underneath his eyes again.  
Frank stood in the doorway, half onto the balcony. He didn’t know if he should say anything or if he should just duck back inside.  
Gerard caught sight of him, teary eyes going wide for a moment before he looked down, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve. “Oh, Frankie, I didn’t see you.”  
Frank opened his mouth and closed it again.  
“I guess you heard all of that then, huh?” Gerard offered a weak smile before he looked back at the edge of the stairs, like he was trying to pull the stranger back up them with his eyes. “Sorry, I know it’s late.”  
Frank shook his head. “It happens.” Then he bit his lip. “Was that your boyfriend?”  
“Something like that.” Gerard looked back at him.  
“Do you want some coffee or anything?” Frank moved to stand more comfortably, bare feet brushing the concrete.  
“Yeah.” Gerard sniffed before walking a little closer. “Yeah, thanks Frankie.”  
Frank offered the most convincing smile he could. “What are neighbors for?”

 

Gerard sat huddled on the couch, both hands curled around his mug of tea. He hadn’t take a drink. Frank sat at the other end, legs crossed underneath him, rolling the neck of his beer bottle between his fingers.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Gerard didn’t look up. “I don’t want you to think I’m weird.”  
“I don’t think you’re going to change my opinion of you at this point.” Frank took a drink before setting his bottle on the coffee table.  
Gerard exhaled through his nose sharply, almost like a laugh. “I hope it isn’t a poor opinion.”  
Frank shook his head. “No.”  
Gerard sat his untouched mug of tea down and looked at Frank. “Promise?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s my boss.” Gerard folded his thumbs together.  
“Your boss?”  
Gerard nodded. “Yeah.”  
“What kind of job—“ Frank shook his head. “Okay, so you’re dating your boss?”  
“No, not really.”  
Frank raised his brows before Gerard curled up his legs against his chest.  
“I’ve never been really good at keeping a job. I started working as a dancer and that job has been pretty good, but the boss is…” He shuddered, curling and uncurling his fingers. “It doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure I just lost that job too.”  
“Isn’t that illegal?” Frank was studying Gerard’s face. “For him to be involved with you like that?”  
Gerard shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter.”  
“Of course it matters.” Frank leaned forward, gently brushing Gerard’s shoulder with his fingers. “Besides that fight sounded pretty bad. He didn’t…” Frank couldn’t make himself finish the sentence.  
“I never told him no or anything.” Gerard was still staring at his knees. “And it’s not like he ever made me have sex with customers. They weren’t allowed to touch me. Just him.”  
“Gerard, nothing about what he’s done to you is okay.”  
Gerard blinked for a moment before he smiled. “You called me ‘Gerard’, not ‘Gee’.”  
“Of course.” Frank looked confused. “That’s your name.”  
“Mikey is the only one who really still calls me that.” Gerard looked up at him. “I like it.”  
Frank smiled back, pulling his hand away from Gerard’s shoulder. “Have you told him anything?”  
“He knows what kind of work I’ve been taking up, but he doesn’t know about…” Gerard shook his head. “I don’t want to tell him. He’d be disappointed. He already is, I think.”  
Frank didn’t know what to say. Gerard reached for his cup of tea and took a sip.  
“It’s nice to talk to someone.” Gerard smiled again. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt like I could.”  
Frank took a sip of his beer. “I like talking to you, too.”  
“You’re so nice.”  
Frank felt heat creeping into his cheeks again. “I mean, I try.”  
Gerard sat down his cup of tea and moved a little closer to Frank. “Is it okay if I crash here? I know I just live next door, but…”  
Frank nodded. “Sure. That’s okay. You can take the bed, and I’ll sleep here on the couch.”  
Gerard shook his head. “No. I don’t want to take your bed. I’ll be fine right here.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Gerard nodded. “Can I borrow you’re shower, though? I feel…gross…”  
“Of course. I’ll see if I can find some clothes for you.”  
“Thanks, Frankie.”

 

When Frank woke up, Gerard was still asleep on the couch wearing the Black Flag shirt and the pair of boxers Frank had lent him. He was curled on his side, quilt kicked off in his sleep. Frank smiled and pulled it back up around him before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
After a few minutes, Gerard sat up and stretched, yawning before shuffling into the kitchen and nuzzling his chin into Frank’s shoulder.  
Frank chuckled. “Good morning to you, too.”  
“Can I have some once it’s made?” Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist, closing his eyes.  
“Sure.” Frank wanted to shy away, but he didn’t mind too much. Gerard had casually invaded his personal space the few times they’d talked before. Maybe it meant he was feeling better this morning.  
When Frank went to get the mugs, Gerard let go and moved to sit on the counter. “Thank you for letting me sleep over.” He looked down. “And lending me clothes.”  
“It’s no trouble.” Frank looked over his shoulder. “How do you take it?”  
“However you do.”  
Frank rolled his eyes, smiling as he fixed the coffee before handing a mug to Gerard.  
They both took long sips before Gerard looked back up. “I mean it. Thank you.”  
Frank smiled at him. “You’re welcome, but you’ve got to stop thanking me.”  
Gerard swung his legs before hopping down off the counter, still holding tight to his mug. “So what were you going to do today?”  
“Um, go to work?” Frank raised his brows. “It’s Wednesday.”  
“Right, sorry.” Gerard shook his head. “Not having a normal work schedule makes me weird…I guess I should start looking for a new job today.”  
“That’s a good idea.” Frank moved to sit on the couch. “Maybe something where you could have more normal hours. You could sleep better then.”  
Gerard nodded, grateful that Frank wasn’t bringing up anything from last night. “Where do you work?”  
“Music store.” Frank shrugged. “The little one down town. It’s not the worst gig I’ve had.”  
Gerard laughed to himself. “That seems to suit you.”  
“How come?”  
“Come on,” Gerard gestured at the t-shirt he was wearing before poking Frank’s own The Cure shirt. “Every shirt I’ve ever seen you wear belongs to some band or concert tour.”  
“Okay, I guess.” Frank hadn’t really realized that before. He’d had a lot of the shirts since high school—he hadn’t grown much since then. “You should look for a job that you think suits you.”  
Gerard brushed his toes against the carpet.  
“C’mon, you’ve got to like something better than your job now.”  
“I really like comics.” Gerard’s voice was so quiet that Frank almost didn’t hear him. “And art.”  
“Then maybe something that lets you work with those things.” Frank smiled.  
“Never really thought about it.” Gerard smiled. “Okay, I’ll start there.”

 

Gerard would come over for dinner sometimes during the week. It was a little unexpected at first, but Frank didn’t mind. It helped him develop a more regular eating schedule. He’d always tell Frank how the job hunt was going—for the first two weeks, the answer was not so well—but eventually he found a job at a bookstore. Not the most ideal, but there was a comics section, and Gerard seemed to really like it. He would get calls from his old boss sometimes, but he eventually figured out how to block the number, and didn’t have any more problems.  
The fifteenth of the month, Frank stopped by Mikey’s office to pay rent. Mikey took the envelope.  
“You’re always right on the dot.”  
Frank shrugged and turned to go.  
“Have you been spending time with my brother?”  
Frank stopped before turning back and nodding. “Um…yeah…”  
Mikey looked at him before smiling for a moment. “He seems a lot better than he was before. Do you have anything to do with that?”  
Frank shrugged. “I mean, I helped him look for a new job and we have dinner together a few times a week.”  
“Thanks.” Mikey slid the envelope into the drawer. “For helping Gerard. He hasn’t been happy like this in a while.”  
“You’re welcome.” Frank smiled before walking out of the office.

 

“You’re getting better at cooking.” Gerard handed Frank his plate, following him as he got up to do dishes.  
“Was I bad before?”  
“No.” Gerard laughed. “But your veggie burgers actually have flavor now.”  
Frank started water for the dishes, rolling his eyes but smiling. “Happy to please you.”  
Gerard sat on the counter next to the sink, watching Frank wash the dishes. “You know there’s a dishwasher, right?”  
“It’s just a couple plates and a skillet.” Frank continued. “Plus the dishwasher is too loud and I don’t mind.”  
Gerard smiled. “Do you need help?”  
“Nah.” Frank slid the first plate into the drying rack. “It won’t take long.”  
Gerard chuckled before reaching across Frank and squeezing the knob, playfully spritzing him with lukewarm water.  
“Gerard.” Frank rolled his eyes. “Really?”  
Gerard shrugged. “My finger slipped.” Then squeezed again. “Oops. I’m so clumsy.”  
Frank chuckled, sliding the other plate into the rack. “Gerard, I need that to do the skillet.”  
Gerard spritzed Frank one more time before handing it over. “Oh, alright.”  
Frank chuckled, cleaning the skillet before skillfully spritzing the side of Gerard’s neck.  
“Frankie, you got me wet.” Gerard half-whined half-giggled.  
“My finger must’ve slipped.” Frank shrugged, mimicking Gerard from earlier before spritzing again, this time hitting him in the shoulder. “Oops. Sorry, Gerard.”  
Gerard hopped off the counter. “You’re lucky you’re cleaning that skillet, or else I’d have to get you back.”  
“Oh yeah?” Frank asked, sliding the skillet into the drying rack, keeping his finger firmly on the sprayer. “What would you—“  
Before he could even finish his question, Gerard dropped and ice cube down the back of his shirt. Frank jolted, immediately batting at his back in search of the freezing offender. Gerard laughed, watching Frank squirm for a few seconds before he finally shook the cube from his shirt.  
“I told you I’d have to get you back.” Gerard chuckled.  
Frank stood there for a moment, looking at Gerard before shaking his head, laughing. “You win.”  
“Aw.” Gerard walked closer. “You gave up so easy. I didn’t wanna stop. That was fun.”  
Frank drained the sink. “Yeah?”  
Gerard nodded. “So it’s your move. I’ll even close my eyes and turn around so you have the element of surprise.”  
“Alright…” Frank watched as Gerard turned around and he started to rack his brain, deciding something with an ice cube would be the best thing to go with. He slipped one from the tray in the fridge. He walked up behind Gerard, but instead of simply dropping the cube down his shirt, he decided to run the cube along the side of Gerard’s neck.  
Gerard gasped and shivered, but didn’t pull away. He tipped his head back, making no effort to make it stop. Frank dipped to trace his collar bone before running through the hollow of Gerard’s throat and back up the other side of his neck. He continued back and forth a few times, catching the underside of one of Gerard’s ears every so often.  
“Frankie….” Gerard nearly purred as the ice melted against his skin. Once the cube was gone, Frank finished the trail with the tips of his finger before he pulled away.  
Frank cleared his throat. “Your move I believe.”  
“Mhm.” Gerard’s voice came out dream-like as he pulled away from Frank. He turned to look at him before reaching into the freezer for another ice cube. Frank closed his eyes, waiting for the cube to get dropped down his pants or worse. But it didn’t.  
He felt Gerard’s fingers tease the hem of his shirt before he felt the ice cube trace his lower stomach and hips. He opened his eyes only to find Gerard looking up at him. He was on his knees, holding the ice cube in his mouth as he ran it over Frank’s skin. Occasionally, he’d pull the ice back into his mouth and exhale warm air against the wet trails he’d just made. Frank would shudder, closing his eyes. When the cube melted Gerard placed a decisive lick along Frank’s hip before looking back up at him.  
“Okay, Frankie,” Gerard pulled himself back up, leaning against the wall. “Your move.”  
“Look.” Frank blushed, looking away. “You totally win, okay?”  
Gerard stopped smiling, looking at his feet. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, no, it’s not that.” Frank looked up. “It’s just…I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”  
Gerard raised his brows. “Why would this be a one-time thing, Frankie?”  
“I dunno.” Frank hooked his fingers together, looking down. “I’ve never really been good with relationships. I just don’t want to fuck this up.”  
Gerard looked at Frank before stepping closer, sliding his fingers along Frank’s wrists. “Hey.”  
Frank looked up and Gerard brushed his lips against his forehead. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing either.”  
Frank looked up at him and Gerard ran his fingers through his hair.  
“For a minute I thought it was because of me.” Gerard half chuckled. “Because I’m kind of a fuck up myself.”  
Frank slid his fingers through Gerard’s. “So this is okay?”  
Gerard nodded. “More than okay.”  
He slid his other hands against Gerard’s chest. “This?”  
“Mhm.” Gerard looked into Franks eyes.  
Frank leaned up, brushing his nose against Gerard’s “And this?”  
“God.” Gerard exhaled. “Yes.”  
Gerard pressed their mouths together. Frank slid his hand to rest against Gerard’s hip. Gerard took a step back, pressing himself against the wall, pulling Frank with him so they were tight together. After a few heated kisses, Frank pulled back, looking up at Gerard.  
“Too fast?” Gerard raised a brow.  
“No, just catching my breath.” Frank shook his head. “Can we make out somewhere other than my kitchen?”  
“Sure.” Gerard chuckled, running his fingers along Frank’s jaw.  
Frank kept his fingers threaded through Gerard’s as he pulled him towards his bedroom. Frank sat at the edge of the bed, Gerard immediately straddling his lap and pulling himself close. This kiss was closer, hotter. Frank slid his fingers along Gerard’s lower back, hovering beneath his shirt.  
“Here.” Gerard broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off over his head in one fluid motion. Frank didn’t have time to blush before their mouths connected again. He traced his fingers up Gerard’s back and around his stomach. Every so often, Gerard’s breath would hitch when Frank brushed a certain spot. He made notes in his head where they all were.  
Gerard slid his fingers beneath Frank’s Iron Maiden shirt, tracing the skin for a moment or so before pulling out, lips brushing Frank’s ear. “Can I take this off?”  
Frank nodded, pulling away and sliding the shirt off himself before they were kissing again. Gerard pushed at Frank’s chest, moving them to lay in a vertical positon. He crept a little further up the bed, peppering open mouthed kisses along Frank’s jaw. He trailed his fingers down Frank’s stomach.  
“You have so many tattoos.” He mused. “They’re pretty.”  
Just as he undid the button of Frank’s jeans with one hand, Gerard kissed him again so the younger could moan into his mouth.  
He tugged Frank’s jeans down his thighs, breaking the kiss to look at the pair of swallows adorning his hips.  
“So pretty, Frankie…”  
Frank blushed, watching Gerard as he brushed this thumb against one of the birds.  
“You could always get one if you like them so much.”  
“Oh, no.” Gerard laughed as he ran his lips across the other bird. “I’m terrified of needles.”  
Frank smiled, watching Gerard trail his fingers along the birds for a moment more before he hooked his fingers in the waist of Frank’s boxers. “Can I suck you off?”  
“Yeah.” Frank exhaled.  
Gerard smirked, pushing Frank’s boxers down so they stopped mid-thigh with his jeans. He brushed his thumbs against the swallows again, running his tongue over his lips. If Frank hadn’t been hard already, he’d have immediately come to stand at attention. Gerard ran his tongue up the underside, looking up at Frank with half-lidded eyes.  
“Damn, you’re gorgeous.”  
Gerard giggled, fucking giggled, before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. He kept going down, tracing his tongue along veins as he went, until Frank’s dick brushed the back of his throat, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Frank moaned, reaching down with one hand and threading his fingers through Gerard’s hair.  
“Fuck, Gerard.’”  
Gerard pulled up a little, humming against Frank’s skin. He bobbed his head a few times before sucking. Frank tossed his head back, tightening his grip on Gerard’s hair.  
“I-I’m gonna—“  
Gerard pulled up, kissing Frank’s hip. “Not yet, okay?’  
Frank panted, loosening his grip on Gerard’s hair and looking up at the ceiling. Gerard crept back up the bed, pressing their mouths together. He slid his hand up the younger’s chest, tracing tattoos along the way. Frank broke the kiss, trailing his fingers from Gerard’s hair.  
“Did you wanna—”  
“Yeah.” Gerard turned his face so his cheek was against Frank’s hand. “Yeah, I want to.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Frank’s palm.  
Frank chuckled. “I was going to ask if you bottomed or topped, but knowing that you want to is important, too.”  
Gerard ran his tongue along Frank’s fingers. “I usually bottom, unless you’d rather.”  
Frank turned his hand, pressing his fingers against Gerard’s lips. “Suck.”  
Gerard took Frank’s fingers into his mouth obediently, running his tongue over each one, holding onto Frank’s wrist as he did so.  
Frank watched Gerard as he continued sucking his fingers before reaching down and pulling his pants off. Frank swallowed. “You aren’t wearing any underwear.”  
Gerard slid his mouth off. “I usually don’t.”  
“God, you’re so fucking hot.” He trailed his hand down Gerard’s back and slid a finger in.  
Gerard gasped, sliding himself all the way down on Frank’s finger.  
“More?”  
“Yeah.”  
He slid in a second finger and this time Gerard moaned, resting his hands against Frank’s stomach. Frank scissored his fingers before curling them, finding a particular spot that caused Gerard to arch his back. “Fuck, Frankie.”  
“More?”  
“No, just go.” Gerard bit his lip.  
Frank reached into the night stand, blindly searching for a condom. “You sure?”  
“Fuck yes.” Gerard reached into the drawer, spotting what Frank was after. He tore open the package with his teeth, rolling it onto Frank’s dick. “Please, just go.”  
Frank slid his fingers from Gerard and guided himself inside. Gerard rocked his hips down, his toes curling when Frank bottomed out. He tossed his head back, hair falling out of his eyes. “Jesus, Frank.”  
"You’re so tight.”  
Gerard bit his lip, looking at Frank before leaning down and melding their mouths together and rolled his hips. Frank gasped, sliding his fingers along Gerard’s thighs. Gerard broke the kiss, arching his back so he could move faster.  
“Ah~!” Gerard gasped. “Ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~!”  
Frank bit his lip at the memory of hearing those sounds through the wall. He slid one of his hands to tighten on Gerard’s hip while the other still rested on the pale of his thigh. Frank’s breath hitched and he tightened his grip on Gerard’s thigh.  
“Fuck, hang on.” Gerard slowed to a stop, tipping his head to the side for a moment before Frank flipped them over, pushing one of Gerard’s legs up so that his knee draped over his shoulder, while his other leg wrapped itself so his heel was digging into Frank’s lower back. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, but he really didn’t care.  
Gerard gasped, arching his hips up to meet Frank’s as Frank eased himself all the way in again.  
“Frankie~!” He moaned, tossing his head back so his hair spilled over the sheets.  
Frank shifted angles and Gerard nearly screamed.  
“Right there?”  
“Fuck!” Gerard panted, reaching up and fisting a sweat soaked handful of Frank’s hair before nodding breathlessly.  
Frank made sure to keep hitting that spot. Gerard was panting, punctuating it with little whines.  
“I’m gonna~” Gerard panted. “F-Frankie, I’m gonna~!”  
“Me too.” Frank reached to wrap his fingers around Gerard’s dick before sliding his hand over it. “It’s okay.”  
It only took a few strokes for Gerard to cum into Frank’s hand, splattering across both of their stomachs. Frank followed not too long after, fisting the sheets with his clean hand. His thighs shook. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Gerard’s thigh.  
Gerard pulled Frank down by his hair, locking their mouths together and slowly untangling their limbs. Frank slid out, breaking the kiss so he could ease the condom off and toss it into the waste bin by the bed.  
“Fuck, you’re good at that.” Gerard was half sitting up, pressing slow, open kisses along Frank’s jaw.  
Frank half smiled, trailing his clean hand through Gerard’s hair.  
“We should get cleaned up.”  
“Mm, not yet.” Gerard nuzzled his forehead against Frank’s shoulder. “Just hold me for a few more minutes.”  
“Okay.” Frank chuckled, leaning his chin against the top of Gerard’s head. “Whatever you want.”  
Gerard smiled. “Thanks, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never really thought I'd venture into the world of fan fiction that involves actual people, let alone My Chemical Romance fan fiction, but then this happened. It took a while to write and it is a lot longer that I thought it would end up being, but I really enjoyed making it (sometimes you just need to write some porn, you know), and I really hope you've enjoyed reading it.


End file.
